


[Podfic] Something To Do With Moons

by PhagePods (DancingDragon42)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Collaborative fiction, Drunk Podfic, I don't know who Chuck Tingle is, I'm not copying over all your guys tags, Multi, absolute crack, competitive public sex, everyone should go look at them and laugh, fic as a coping mechanism, giant moonlike ass, planet kinks?, some one literally gets stuck in a troll's ass, that's probably all you need to know, what have you sucked me into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: "If you believe in yourself, Bittle, you can do anything." So Bitty tried, and tried, and tried, until he did.
A bunch of people try to pretend reality doesn't exist on election night, then talk me into reading it aloud in a silly voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something To Do With Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511793) by [blueskiesandrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskiesandrainbows/pseuds/blueskiesandrainbows), [dexplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexplease/pseuds/dexplease), [ftchocoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchocoholic/pseuds/ftchocoholic), [jxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxc/pseuds/jxc), [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/LottieAnna), [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 



**Listen.**

This makes no sense but we all need to escape from reality sometimes. Thanks to my strange friends for writing it. If for some bizarre reason you think I would have edited this (though considering the source, I don't know why you would think that), I'm warning you, **I didn't.**

For Jo, on her birthday and really everyone else from #omgchatplease

Cover Art by [ @tiny-potatos ](http://tiny-potatos.tumblr.com/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149968881@N05/35007558964/in/dateposted-public/)

Listen or download here: [ on mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v52mf1x285me322/Moons_Full.mp3)


End file.
